Volume 3: A Pyrrhic Victory
by Midnight-Solace
Summary: A rewrite of Volume 3 chapter 12, read to find out exactly what was rewritten even if you've guessed what it might be.


**So I decided to write this cause it's one of my ideas I've had for a while and that is what if Jaune died instead of Pyrrha, I may continue this to if any one likes this little re writing of volume 3 chapter 12, as there are quite a few things in the RWBY Universe that I want to try rewriting a bit. Hopefully this isn't too bad cause it's been a while since I wrote anything at all.**

* * *

Volume 3, Chapter 12: A Pyrrhic Victory

They both stood in stunned silence and sorrow as they watched Cinder fly towards the top of the tower.

"But… Ozpin!?" Jaune exclaimed, he looked at Pyrrha eyes and mouth wide.

"There is no time." Pyrrha replied mournfully shaking her head and refusing to meet his eyes. "Go, get to vale and call for help!" she commanded.

"Huh…What are you gonna do?" he watched horrified as she cast a determined glare to the top of the tower.

"What no Pyrrha you can't you saw how powerful sh-" as he was speaking a brief expression of pain crossed her features and he found himself interrupted as she pressed her lips into his.

It was short, tender and sweet.

'_I wish this could last._' she slowly rose one foot off of the ground.

His mind was blank not quite believing this, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

They separated and she placed a finger over his lips.

"I'm sorry." she whispered and he found himself pushed into the self propelling locker.

He screamed at her not to. She has to, she was one of the only people who could. She gave him one last glance;he drank in her eyes warmth, they were so kind and kept pleading. She pushed coordinates into her scroll and watched the locker take flight.

Clenching her weapons she made her way into the tower.

* * *

'No No No No No No No' was all the boy could think in panic as the locker soared through the air. He couldn't let her do it alone. 'She'd die.' His fists were bleeding due to him banging them on the mental but he didn't stop. 'I need to get out of here!'

Sensing his turmoil a Nevermore drew to the locker using its claws to tear the door right off the locker. Suddenly he was falling through the sky with a Grim ready to tear into him. He had to think fast, closing his eyes he focused on channeling his energy, His thoughts shifted to Pyrrha.

His partner, his friend

Her kind words always motivated him to find confidence.

Her smile was radiant.

She was Beautiful.

A blinding flash of light erupted.

The next time he opened his eyes the demented bird had been vaporized, his fists had been healed and he had managed to land in a small crouch with a small crater below him. Quickly looking around he saw that he wasn't that far from the tower. He began running straight for it praying desperately to Oum that he wasn't late.

* * *

Two girls ran through the city, red petals and white flakes of dust flew around as decimated of any monsters that dared to approach them. One of their scrolls rang out. Pausing her running the white haired girl looked down at her device. "It's Jaune!" she announced as her red headed partner continued to cover her as she took the call and placed it on speaker.

"Jaune what's going on are you alright! Where are you!?" she hurriedly asked.

"You HAVE to Stop her Please" was the panicked reply.

"What?" Weiss asked worried.

"Pyrrha! She's going to fight the woman at the top of the tower please hurry! I'm soon there!" and the phone call ended.

Both girls looked at each other a myriad of emotions flickering between them. Worry, panic but most of all determination. Silver and Ice-Blue eyes locked unto the tower that was still a distance away from them and the hoard of monsters that lined the path to it drawn in by their emotions. A massive Dragon roared at them in challenge as several other grim gathered at its call.

Both girls drew their weapons.

"I have a plan." Ruby said.

"You always do." Weiss replied sternly but with a small smile of fondness.

Meanwhile Jaune looks up at the massive tower in dismay, he has to find a way to get to the top fast. He spots the massive Dragon grim and an idea forms in his head.

_'I just hope it doesn't eat me.'_

* * *

The Battle between Pyrrha and the woman at the top of the tower is fast paced and intense. Both fighters have their strengths, Pyrrha is the better technical fighter and at several points has the woman pinned. The woman's advantage however is with her stolen magic which gives her an overwhelming amount of brute force and the Grimm dragon that helps her by smashing into the tower at an angle that makes Pyrrha fall back and have to avoid debris by releasing her hold on the woman, just as her weapon Milo breaks due to the criminal's fire powers.

As Pyrrha is hurled into a wall the 'lady' in red floats above her with a smirk on her face, fire manifests in her hand ball and she aims it at the fallen girl.

An explosion sounds. Smoke clears.

The woman's smirk falls as she sees Jaune standing with his shield in front of Pyrrha.

Pyrrha's face lights up as a disbelieving smile paints its way across her face. The woman lets out a frustrated sound and her face scrunches up in rage as she tries to burn them alive, her attempts create a wall of flame which acts as a smoke screen to for them to hide in.

Pyrrha tosses her shield through the fire, it collides with the woman knocking her to the floor, a groan eaves her. Pyrrha gives her no time to recover quickly slamming a large piece of metal into the woman. While Jaune charges forward to engage her. The woman makes quick work of him casually dodging his blows and sending him into a wall.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha's enraged shout brings the woman's attention back to her. She looks at the woman with a burning hatred. The woman at last notices the large pieces of metal hovering over her in the air at Pyrrha's command. Before she evade the red head brings all the pieces down on her pinning her under them.

Pyrrha nearly falls to her knees panting. Jaune dashes over to her concerned for her well being.

Both are caught up in the explosion as the woman blasts all the metal off of herself.

Pyrrha is once again flung into a wall, this time a red shimmer covers her body.

Meanwhile Jaune is now trapped in an odd position under a large metal clockwork piece. His arm is broken and he's struggling to lift the Piece off himself. As much as he tries to activate his aura it's not activating.

The woman advances towards him in a slow walk, she noticed how the Girl's eyes lit up when he came to her rescue and she remembers him from earlier when he first tried to stop her. She thought nothing of him then but if he was going to keep getting in her way well then.

"NO!" Pyrrha yelled noticing where the woman's attention was directed she scrambled up ignoring the aches in her body and flung her shield at the woman in a desperate attempt to protect Juane. Once the shield left her hand she began concentrating to lift the metal off of Jaune.

Inch by inch, the metal moved slowly off of the boy.

Turning to her the woman created a bow and arrow and fired,the particles of the arrow where then manipulated around the shield. They reformed the arrow and struck the strong warrior in her heel. Exhausted and crippled she fell to the ground with a scream which mixed with Jaune's terrified scream as the metal landed on top of him once more. Their combined screams almost cancelled out a sickening crunch.

At the bottom of the tower Ruby and Weiss were still battling monsters.

"We have to hurry!" Ruby called as she sliced through a Grim.

Weiss glanced at her team-mate and the the tower. She quickly cast a series of Glyphs of the tower. Ruby stood in awe as her teammate enchanted her too.

"Go, You got this." Weiss told her gently, giving the girl a nod Ruby summoned her speed to assist in climbing the tower.

"It's unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours." The woman said floating her way over to Pyrrha ignoring Jaune's screams of pain and curses to leave Pyrrha alone.

She used a hand to lift the girls chin to look into her eyes, "But take comfort in knowing that I will use it in ways you never could have imagined."

Pyrrha shook off the woman's hand and despite being kneeling looked straight at her determinedly. Defiant green met calm amber.

"Do you believe in destiny?" Pyrrha asked through her pain.

With a sinister grin the woman replied, "Yes." and with that she kicked Pyrrha and took aim. Pyrrha groaned as the boot connected with her face the heel slashing open her cheek. She gasped for breath as the woman slammed her metal tip toes into her back. But nothing could match her scream as the woman took aim at Jaune.

The arrow soared though the air hitting him in his chest. Giving Pyrrha a final kick the woman floated over to Jaune as he gasped for air, desperately attempting to reach for the arrow in his chest as he seemed to be burning from the inside out. Pyrrha screamed as she dragged her body by her hands over to him and the woman. She registered a choked gasp from a completely new voice as the woman mockingly tossed his sword away. She continued to attempt to crawl her way to Jaune.

Jaune disintegrated.

"JAAAAAAUNE"

The anguished screams of two girls filled the air and everything disappeared as white covered everything.

At the explosion of white the woman screamed "WHAT"

Over come with exhaustion Pyrrha sunk into a cold blackness.

* * *

**The end. Please leave a review and tell me what you think**.


End file.
